


Thinking

by Rajiformes



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 1000 words, Actually it's not cheating because Light doesn't love Misa, Cheating, Denial of Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Handcuffed Together, Handcuffs, Kissing, M/M, Might happen smut later but not in this work u perv, No Smut, Pillow Talk, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rajiformes/pseuds/Rajiformes
Summary: During a night while L and Light are handcuffed...
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 90





	Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> A kinda fluff oneshot since I really enjoyed this anime and the sexual tension between Light and L.

Light slowly opened his eyes, then squinted when a strong light turned violently against his face. Opening them with difficulty and rubbing them with his wrist, he managed to recognize the crouched shape about half a meter from him. It was L on the edge of the bed, with the pc on and the chain rubbing on his arm as he typed periods far too long to formulate at that hour of night.  
Light got up slowly. The chain made no noise since Light was on the mattress and when he broke the silence L was almost taken by surprise.  
"Are you really writing an investigation report at this time of night?"  
As his tone seemed broken, L sensed that he had woken him with the light of his pc.  
"Actually, yes. But you can go back to sleep. I'll try to avoid waking you up again." he turned his head slightly to see Light at least out of the corner of his eye. "Sorry for waking you up, Light-kun."   
Light got up to sit on the bed without moving his gaze away from L, who in the meantime had returned to stare at the pc screen.  
Silence.  
L, without turning around, exhaled "Lie down. You need to rest."  
Light didn't move. "You too, Ryuzaki."  
L sighed loudly and annoyed closed the pc placing it next to him while remaining in his position without looking at the other boy. "Me? No. Not right now."  
Light moved awkwardly across the bed to get close to L and put a hand on his shoulder which sent shivers down L's spine. "Ryuzaki? When was the last time you slept?"  
"I-I'm not sure. A few days, almost a week probably."  
Light widened his eyes and tightened the grip on his shoulder. "A week!? Are you crazy!? Come to sleep."  
In a cold, dark voice L blurted out "I'm not tired, Light."  
Light shivered. He had never called him that, perhaps it was better not to insist. Gingerly, he got back under the covers and rested his head on the pillow, looking at L with narrowed eyes.  
He was no longer using the pc, he was staring at nothing, until he slightly lowered his head until his chin felt the cold steel of the chain, and L closed his eyes trying to relax and resting his head on his own hands. But he couldn't sleep; not in that position.  
Light let out a little laugh. "Ryuzaki, you will never be able to sleep like that."  
L stood up abruptly, turning around. "I-..." he exhaled, frowning.  
"Come on, lie down." Light smiled softly grabbing the edge of the blanket inviting him to lie down underneath.  
"I can't help but stay in this position. It helps me think."  
"You don't need to think to sleep. In fact, thinking only makes it more difficult."  
"..." L awkwardly crawled to the pillow to lie down next to the other. He lay down rolled up on himself with his face turned towards Light and his eyes wide open. "You know, _Light_. I'm stressed."  
Damn, that nickname again. Light unconsciously clenched his fists in concern, but tried to remain impassive. "For what?"  
"Until a few weeks ago," he began with his usual explanatory intonation "I was convinced that I was interfacing with the greatest criminal in history." Noticing Light's expression, he corrected himself. "Not that I don't have any doubts about you anymore, but I feel very miserable."  
Light empathized and snorted in unison with L. "It's not good to get so stressed out when you're supposed to relax and sleep. Let me help you out." and leaning on one arm he advanced towards L, shuffling under the covers.  
"Wh-what are you doing?" L tried to back away slightly but Light wrapped his other arm around his shoulder arranging the edges of the blankets to cover the detective better.  
Light smiled pleased, until arranging the edges of the blanket their hands touched. It was a quick, almost imperceptible contact, but not for them two. L, who was staring at Light, tried to look away but the other preceded him finding his gaze blushing. He tried to giggle to ease the tension, but L didn't seem willing to take the fact lightly. Indeed, he seemed to have appreciated it. It might seem like an exaggerated reaction to a trivial fact, but for two unapproachable boys like them, human contact always had a certain effect.  
"Ryuzak-"  
Rustle of blankets. L was turning towards Light, and put an arm behind the other's neck grabbing it firmly. Slowly, he moved him towards his face and made their parted lips touching.  
God, what is that. Is it like a kiss? L is probably the worst kisser Light has ever met, but that was one of the most exciting experience ever lived.  
But Light just couldn't stop thinking. Is that a test or just a way for L to decrease stress? He giggled skeptically and L looked at him with narrowed eyebrows.  
"What is this about, L? Do I act suspiciously and you don't trust me? Do you need to check something?"  
"Actually, no." His spontaneity took Light off guard. "I thought people do this kind of stuff when they like each other and there is absolute trust. But since I'm not good in human relationships... what is this about, Light?"  
Light's heart skipped a beat. Percentages, allegations... did he forget? That boy's head was a mess. Actually, Light noticed that the other never talked about that when they were alone. How could he even not notice? L might be honest. Light was confused, of course, but acted instinctively, kissing him again slipping one arm behind the his back until the other's head was laying on the pillow and he was on top of L. Damn what could he do for those dark eyes... He acted without thinking and decided that he would keep doing that way, under those blankets.  
In fact, thinking only makes everything more difficult.

**Author's Note:**

> Please support this fanfiction. This took me days and when I was going to publish it the first time I accidentally deleted the whole oneshot after working on the last part for two hours in the night without saving it anywhere. This really stressed me out.  
> You can contact me on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/Rajiformes/?hl=it) or [Tumblr](https://raji4mes.tumblr.com/).


End file.
